Masaki Vermillion
Masaki Vermillion (マサキ ヴァーミリオン Masaki Vāmirion'):' Is a nobleman and is the second son of the Clover Kingdom's House Vermillion, one of its royal families. He is also the captain of the of the Crimson Lion squad of the Magic Knights. Appearance Masaki is a large, muscular young man with long, brown hair and black eyes. His hair is rather spiky as it reaches down to his waist and has two strains of hair framing his face. He has pale, smooth skin that makes him appear handsome to many woman. His entire body is worn over by red heavy armor with golden lining from head to toe which has the designs of a durable scales. He has large, protective shoulder armor that is divided into three columns. He also wears white baggy pants with black lining through the middle of the leggings that is tucked under neath his armor with armored plates worn over the pants like a belt. He also wears armored boots with his pants tucked underneath. He then wears a white coat over his armor with golden lining just like his armor which signify's his authority. Then finishes his style with a type of head wear that covers around his face. As a member of the Crimson Lion squad, Masaki wears the squad's signature robe that only covers his torso. His squad robe has similar color as his armor. The robe has gold intricate designs at the lower front edge and complemented with a scarf of similar red color. Additionally, a pair of gold-colored ropes are protruding from between the scarf and the robe at the front and a purple stone is decorating each end. Lastly, the squad's insignia is located at the center back of the robe. Personality Masaki is a kind hearted and respected man. Unlike his family and fellow royal families, he shows compassion to the commoners. He has a calm composure While he seems rather loyal and law-abiding, he is willing to bend or break the law if it means helping Masaki is a fair person that judges people from their true worth rather than their social status. Furthermore, his act also shows his view of justice where he would not stand and stay silent when someone is being oppressed regardless of the reason or the status of the perpetrator. has also been shown to have a charismatic personality that translates to his leadership ability. He is able to quickly take charge of a situation and deploy orders accordingly. He is also very calm and collected in dire situations. He is capable of analyzing and finds his opponent's weaknesses, even while defending against a barrage of attacks. as a noble, Masaki is still a prideful man where he could easily be angered by the slightest hint of impoliteness History Masaki is born as the second oldest son of House Vermillion. While being raised by the family house Masaki grew up in the shadow of his older brother, Ren Vermillion, a natural prodigy who many nobles and the citizens would constantly compare Masaki and any of his accomplishments to. Because of this he was never referred to by his name and was only seen as Ren's younger brother, always being hidden under his shadow. Wanting to be acknowledged as a person and not simply known as Ren's younger brother, Masaki trained himself to prove to be a standout to his family house, consistently working to improve his magic through various teachers and to achieve his own accomplishments. However, he could never meet the same milestones Ren had set, only to resulting in Ren feeling insulted by his attempts and later paying Masaki little to no attention. During his rigorous training. Masaki encounters other two royal children among the other royal families that are near his age, Zeal Silva and Arthur Hisumi and forges a strong rivalry with them. The relationship is preserved, even after all of them are inducted into their respective squads of the Magic Knights. Although he is constantly getting beaten by Arthur every time. After his younger siblings where born, Ren has spent even more time with his work rather then his family. Masaki spends most of his childhood and early adulthood alongside his younger brother and sister due to his older brother not spending any time with them at all. He develops a strong bond with his younger brother as he trains him to improve his ability. In the meanwhile One day, when Suzaku was three years old, Ren suggets that they throw Suzaku into a giant chasm as training and leave him. Masaki instead decides to train Suzaku himself, defying the orders of his older brother. Relatives Battle Prowess Magic Purgatory Magic: Masaki uses this form of magic to manipulate black flames. Masaki has a high degree of mastery over this spell where he could concentrate a high amount of fire to increase its offensive power. Abilities Immense Magic Power: As a nobleman and captain of a Magic Knights squad, Masaki possesses an immense amount of Magic Power. He can create an intense pressure around his surroundings just from releasing it, and manifest a large lion from his Magic Power. Equipment Grimoire: Masaki possesses a grimoire that contains various purgatory-based magic spells. Trivia * Masaki is the third smartest captain. * Masaki